Spider's Web
by Sparda219
Summary: Due to the machinations of an evil multiversal dictator, 6 teens must navigate a spider's web of worlds. Many crossover universes, read to find out!
1. Introductions are in order

Spider's Web by Sparda219  
  
(Weird mechanical voice, Think Adult Swim, or stephen hawking.) Warning, the following fanfic will contain violence, sexual situations, yaoi, insanity of the highest order, and gratuitous crossovers. It was started by a male teenager who got bored in second period.  
  
(Same voice) This fic will contain elements from anime, video games, and books that the author does not have rights to. He does not own Starfox, Slayers, or Kingdom Hearts. He is broke, and will respond to legal action with dangerous spells of mass destruction.   
  
Prologue: Introductions are in order.  
  
"Computer, bring up the six subjects. I need their bios."   
  
AFFIRMATIVE. BIOS UPLOADING.  
  
A very thin boy with stylishly messy black hair and lightly gold-tanned skin appears on screen. He has brown eyes and is small for being a teenager. The emotionless drone of the female computer's voice carries on. "Subject: Ari Yamachi. Age: Fifteen. Nationality: Japanese. He and his brother Takashi moved to Sunnyvale, California in the United States of America situated in the prime universal cluster approximately six of their years ago. He is small for a male human at age fifteen because he had a lung disease as a child. He is frail of body, but strong of heart. He is always willing to go the extra mile in order to help others. He is romantically connected with one Samuel Weathersby."  
  
A tall, strongly built young man with shoulder length black hair and golden skin appears on screen. He has brown eyes as well. "Subject: Takashi Yamachi. Age: seventeen. Nationality: Japanese. He and his younger brother Ari are very close. Since Ari was frail and sick as a child, Takashi built up a strong sense of protectiveness for him. He is very strong and quick, due to years of training in the martial arts. He aspires to be the U.S. regional champion. He does have a tendancy to show off and hates being ordered around. He is a lad with a strong sense of justice who never lets a bad deed go unpunished. He finds those who would lie, cheat, and steal to get their way not worth his time. He is romantically connected with one Daphna Ramirez."  
  
A thin willowy girl with tan skin and brown hair appears on screen. Her eyes are brown and sparkling. "Subject: Daphna Ramirez. Age: sixteen. Nationality: Argentinian. She and her best friends, Jason, Samuel, and Katia, have lived in Sunnyvale all their lives. They accepted Ari and Takashi into their circle of friends quickly. She fell in love with the elder brother quickly. Daphna is always cheerful and puts it on herself to lighten a heavy mood. Smiles follow the joking girl wherever she goes. She has a tendancy to slack off and put off her responsibilities as long as possible befor getting to them. She would fall behind in school, if not for the help of her best friend, Katia. She is romantically connected to one Takashi Yamachi."  
  
An averagely built, and undeniably handsome, young man with creamy pale skin appears on screen. He has blonde hair that is naturally spiky and green eyes. "Subject: Samuel Weathersby. Age: sixteen. Nationality: American. Sam met Takashi and Ari through the rest of his friends six years ago. He discovered his attraction, and the likeness in sexuality, of Ari Yamachi shortly after. He has developed a strong sense of protectiveness, perhaps even stronger then Takashi's, for his smaller boyfriend. A quiet and somber lad, Sam spends half of his time on the soccer field, and the other half with Ari. He is quick to anger when his koi is involved, and will stand up for the youth when he cannot stand up for himself. The rest of his file is a mystery. Much of his past was lost as he was adopted into the Weathersby family and he doesn't share his past with even Ari. He is romantically connected to one Ari Yamachi"  
  
A large girl with a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose and mahagony skin appears on screen. Her hair is black and curly and she has brown eyes. "Subject: Katia Goode. Age: Sixteen. Nationality: African-American. Katia is a brainy girl with a tendancy to lose patience with those who don't match up with her standards of intelligence. She is not one to be willing to hold back on a comment. She is always looking for ways to help others with her intellect, whether they like it or not. She does always watch out for her friends best interests and will force them to do the right thing if necessary. She is romantically connected to one Jason McGregor."  
  
A chubby boy with peachy skin appears on screen. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. "Subject: Jason Mcgregor. Age: sixteen. Nationality: American. Jason is a jovial boy who loves to cook things for his friends. His intellect is almost on par with Katia's and she admires him for that. He is a talented songwriter and poet, and constantly writes sweet things to read for Katia. He won her over this way. He has an intimate understanding of other's emotions and is very in touch with his own. He has a tendancy to be overly-emotional and can get on people's nerves sometimes. Though he is smart, he would rather be writing than doing homework. He is lazy this way. He is romantically connected to one Katia Goode."  
  
"Thank you computer. These six will do fine. They are all connected in some way and are perfect examples of human life. One is frail but kind. One is just but headstrong. Another, cheerful but lax. He is supportive but mysterious. She is intelligent but haughty. And he is sensitive but emotional. They will be perfect for my... experiment."  
  
The figure in the command chair turns to another set of screens. His marine eyes fixing themselves on a HUGE sprawling map that covers the wall and still doesn't hold all of it's information. "All other universes are born from the Prime Material. The center of creation. The place where all of us were made. Isn't it ironic that the primes don't know about the other universes. In fact, only a select few are privy to such information. Me being one of them. I will be glad to see the fruits of my labor turn results. Maybe someday I will be able to bring armies into the Prime Material. But for now, bringing six people OUT will suffice. My research into this matter must continue. But for now, back to the task at hand."   
The great leader turned back to the main view screen and watched the battle raging outside. The top of the screen read 'Multiversal Empiric Army' The figure in the chair was the dictator of this dark organization. An army assembled from the universes conquered by the demonic leader. "Emporer Androximus! We have news from the front lines! The Corellians are losing and their supply of Arwings is running low. They are declaring surrender!" "Good, kill the grunts but bring the best four pilots they have to me for turning." He turned away from one of his personal guards. Zelgadis Greywords. "Computer," Beep, "Contact Starwolf." "Yeah, your grace?" "Your greatest enemies are defeated and are about to become your greatest allies. Provided you and your forces defect from your fallen leader and join me of course." "Your terms are accepted. Never was one to stick around for a loser anyway."   
Androx turned from the screen with a satisfied look on his face. After a long, hard battle, he had finally taken the Starfox universe in the universal cluster of Nintendo. Soon half of the cluster would be his and his ever expanding armies would grow. 'To think that it had all started with a group of evil entities known as The Heartless.' He rubbed the mark on his right shoulder absently, a black heart with a red X on it. 'It was a simple matter of defeating their leader and putting a few safeguarding spells on himself to avoid the darkness he had fallen into.' After that, Androx had moved outwards from his home dimension, ever so slowly taking over universe after universe. He started with the Heartless and began using their dark powers in order to turn those on the side of good to the side of evil. Those already on the side of evil quickly joined him of their own volition.  
Androx had been cocky at first and had tried to enter the Prime Material at once in an attempt to overtake the heart of all worlds. He couldn't find a way and so had opted to build his power and knowledge before going for such a high goal. His research had culminated with the attempt to pull six subjects from the Prime and bring them to him. The six subjects he had chosen today. He would have the Prime material some day. But for now, he would start small. And bide his time.  
  
  
A/N: Okay here is the first chapter of my big crossover. It took all of my muses to get this started. Read and review and tell me how I'm doing. More to come soon! Ja ne! 


	2. Just an ordinary day?

Spider's Web by Sparda219  
  
Warnings: Ryoko: Yeah, on our menu today we got some Shounen ai, violence (WOOHOO!), action (WOOHOO!), and gratuitous crossovers. LOTS of 'em.  
  
Disclaimers: Gene: He only owns Androx, Ari, Takashi, Jason, Katia, Daphna and Samuel. Nothing else.  
  
Pairings: (Ayeka holds uip a sign.) Sam/Ari, Taka/Daphna, Jason/Katia. How romantic!  
  
Notes: (Diane holds the sign with the notes.) So you don't get confused.  
"..." Speech  
'...' Thought  
CAPS Emphasis  
  
Chapter 1: Just an ordinary day?   
  
  
  
"Sami-chan!" Ari Yamachi ran down the street to meet his boyfriend Sam at the bus stop. "Hi, Ari-baby." The two had been going out since Sam was fifteen and Ari fourteen. An old lady sitting on the bench shot the pair a dirty look when they kissed, but they didn't care. Besides, their family and close friends had no problems with it. Speaking of friends and family...   
  
"Otoutou, why do you and Sam have to be so sappy all the time?" "YEAH! I think you guys gave me a cavity or two!" These voices originated from Ari's big brother Takashi, and the loud sarcastic one came from Taka's girlfriend Daphna. They had been walking with Ari until he ditched them to go to Sam.  
  
"You two can be pretty bad yourselves you know." Retorted Sam in that soft flowing voice. "We are NEVER that bad. Right snuggle-bunny?" Joked Daphna as she nudged Takashi with her elbow. Joker was a term applied to Daphna quite often. She could turn anything into a prank. April Fool's Day was practically a religious holiday for her. This, coupled with her amazing looks, made her one of the most popular girls in school.   
  
And here came the other two members of their little group. Jason and Katia, A.K.A. "That cute chubby couple." Truth is. They were a cute chubby couple. Together, they were about 450 pounds of equal parts sensitivity and intellect. "Heeeeeeyyyy!" Greeted Katia, doing her best Countess Vaughn (Kim Parker from "The Parkers") impression. "Good morning!" Spouted a cheerful reply from Daphna.  
  
Jason seemed to be busy. He was furiously scribbling on a pad of paper, then erasing again. Ari decided to bring it up. "Jason. What are you doing?" "Oh, just working on an Inuyasha fanfic. I can't decide how to introduce Sesshomaru."(The author feels his pain!) Katia spoke up then, "Why, you always gotta be writing fanfics anyway? You have got to take things in moderation. Baby, you're my boo. It's not healthy to be writing six fics at once. You gotta slow down. It's not like FF.net is gonna crash if you don't." "I am not writing six fics at once. It's seven." "That's even worse!" The couple went on like this for a while.  
  
When they arrived at school, they had to split up to get to their classes. And since Ari was a sophomore, and not a junior like the others, he had no classes with his friends or his brother. Ari had literature for his first period. He spent most of the class sketching since the teacher, Ms. Hoffman, had a tendency to go off on long tirades about her amazingly boring home life. Second period was P.E. He wasn't a very good athlete because of his reduced lung capacity, and there was the added pain of having the brothers Howe in his class.   
  
Tim and Todd were the Howe brothers. They were the biggest bigots in school. They were also known as "The Nazi Twins", "Skinhead Pair" and "Homo Haters." They hated everything and everyone that was different from them with a passion. And since Ari was gay, Japanese, small, cute, kind, and meek, he was a prime target. That day, they had decided it to be a good idea to pick on him.   
  
As P.E. class was ending, Tim turned his bald head to his brothers similarly hideous pate. "Hey Todd, there's that little faggot chink. Think he should pay tribute to the gods?" "Yes, Tim. We gods are always in need of a little spare change. Hehehehe." They cornered him on his way out of the locker room. 'Kuso! It's them again.' Ari didn't bother yelling for help. Coach Townsend, the P.E. teacher, always turned a deaf ear to such matters. Besides, he was the only person in school who liked the Howe brothers, besides each other of course. They were two of the best football players in the school, so teachers often passed them without them doing any work. They had developed quite the egos over time and enforced those egos by attacking both physically and emotionally, those less fortunate.   
  
Ari bumped into Tim's barrel chest and looked up into eyes filled with malice and amusement. "Hey faggot. Give us your lunch money." "Yeah, chink, I'm hungry. I need to eat something." Ari was afraid, but he held his ground. "I don't think so. I need my lunch money too." Ari tried to go around Tim but was blocked off by Todd. "I said we need that money. Give it to us, unless you want to lose some fingers."  
  
It was at that moment that a very welcome sight rounded the corner. "I REALLY think you should leave me alone now. For your own good." "OH YEAH!? Who's gonna make us? YOU?!" "No, not me. Them." Ari pointed past them to the two irate juniors heading their way. Those juniors happened to be Takashi and Sam. The brothers Howe swallowed rather loudly. Those two were famous for two things. Belts in both the traditional form of Karate and Jujitsu, and the fact that they demonstrated the skills that acquired those belts on anyone caught picking on Ari.   
  
The brothers laughed nervously. "Hehehehehe, hey there guys. Hey sam, we was just helpin' our friend Ari here to lunch." "Hehehehe, yeah Takashi. We were just leaving. We wanted to help out your brother is all." The two took of like a shot, barreling over anyone in their way.  
  
"Are you okay Otouto?" Came the worried voice of Taka. "Yeah, Oniichan, I'm fine." "Hey Ari? If those two decide to push you around again, just call for your Koi and I'll come running. No one gets to hurt MY Ari!" Ari giggled and Sam put an arm around his shoulders and ruffled his already eternally ruffled hair. "Now then, let's get some food in you!" And so the trio left to get some chow.  
  
Little did the teens know, a dark presence had plans to break up their ordinary day. Androx was this dark force. He stood before a panel, instructing many engineers in their duties. "Cid, increase power to 100%. Lucca, activate multiuniversal navi. Lain, prepare to pull the primes here." A resounding chorus of "Yes, Emperor Androximus!" was heard just before the shifter was brought online.   
  
The shifter was a brilliant piece of machinery. It held enough power to pierce the intangible multiversal wall that surrounded the Prime Material Plane. Then he could pull up to six beings onto his ship, the Nocturne. The Primes would be a wonderful source of information. Surely the Primes would know how to leave their own universe. Perhaps they simply chose to stay there so that it didn't get crowded on the Prime Material. Rumor had it that the Primes were godlike creatures. They had the ability to create worlds, did they not?   
  
Five years of work had culminated to this moment. HE would be the first being in the multiverse to meet a prime! "Lain, activate the shifter." A bright light filled the shifting chamber, and six lives were changed forever.  
  
Ari was eating and chatting with his friends when it happened. Just as he was finishing his sandwich, all the world around the group began to distort and distend. The earth seemed to upheave, swallowing them whole. Ari grabbed onto Sam and squeezed his eyes shut as they seemed to fall, yet stay in the same place at the same time. Daphna screamed bloody murder, "OHHHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" "I don't know?! But my hair is messing up!" "Fuck your hair Katia! Look where we are! NOWHERE! THAT'S WHERE!" In truth, the group seemed to be nowhere. All was black where they were suspended. "S-Sami? Is-is it over?" Ari asked timidly. BUT, no such luck. For just then, the world once again exploded in movement and color as they seemed to be swept down an ethereal tunnel of lights.  
  
"The primes are coming sir!" Shouted Lain over the noise of the generators for the shifter. Androx's excitement was building. In just 90 seconds all his dreams would come true. All the multiverse would be united under one banner, HIS banner. But, as Murphy's law demands, something went quite wrong. "Damn it! Sir, we're under attack! It's the Protoss!" Sounds of battle outside stirred the ship as large energy projectiles slammed into the shields. Those projectiles were Protoss photon blasts, they were known for traveling through shields and disrupting power systems.   
  
"Blast, they found me!" Of the few beings that knew of the multiverse, the Protoss were one of them. They opposed Androx's tyrrany and fought every effort of his with whatever they had. A blue face, mouthless and with glowing eyes, appeared on the viewscreen. "Emporer Androximus. You are not welcome in this universal sector. Please leave at once!" Androx snarled. "I think not old man. You and your race of mind-reading alien trash aren't going to stop this greatest victory of mine!"   
  
Another volley of energy disrupting photon blasts, and the shifting machine began to fail. Lucca yelled out "Sir! I'm losing the multiversal pathway! The primes are going to be lost!" 'DAMN! This is all I need.' thought Androx as he ordered Cid to return fire. Volleys of lasers and missles were traded between the vessels of each armada. The MFA (Multiversal Federated Army) had a distinct advantage due to the diversity of the many craft under Androx's control. His armada had vessels from every conquered universe in it's ranks. Protoss carriers fought against flying Heartless, star destroyers, juggernaughts, and the drones fired off by the carriers were no match for Zentraedi battlepods.  
  
The Protoss also had to deal with the Nocturne itself. The massive vessel was an amalgamation of all the technology that Androx had acquired on his travels. The demon was not only a master of magic, but also brilliant with machinery. The Nocturne measured a good 30 Kilometers in lenghth. It bristled with plasma turrets, torpedo launchers, beam cannons, flak guns, and missles of all types. It also had 10 powerful main guns, the power of each one measured up to one of Goku's full powered Kamehameha Wave attacks. The ship's hull was composed of neo-titanium that was 16 meters thick. Add that to the varying types of shields and the ship's defenses were nigh impenetrable.  
  
The Nocturne also had HUGE docking bays. The vessel had with it, at all times, 250 squadrons of different types of fighters. Each squadron held 4 wings, and each wing held 6 X-wings, battlepods, Erinyes, Arwings, Angel Stars, etcetera. Can you do the math? If not, the total comes to 6000 fighters on the Nocturne ALONE. Add that to the many other battlecruisers, juggernaughts, star destroyers, Corellian carriers, and Zentraedi ships and their own respective arsenals of fighters, and you have the most formidible force ever to grace the multiverse.   
  
Oh, the MFA was in no way invulnerable of course. Androx had his rough spots all the time. One being those pesky Protoss and their leader Zeratul. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get rid of all of them. And Zeratul always managed to escape with his human co-conspiritor Jim Raynor. And he would lose some of the battles where the Nocturne wasn't present. Oh well, they had far less losses than wins, anyway.  
  
But, back to the matter at hand. The waves of photons were wreaking havoc with the power systems and the shifter was failing. Androx was PISSED. "Fire the main weapons!" The ten Kamecannons, as they were called for short, powered up, preparing to fire off their destructive beams of golden light. The beams shot forth, ripping holes through Protoss warships and causing chain reactions that wiped out whole squadrons of scout fighters. Finally, the Protoss forces turned away and into subspace portals. They would return another day.  
  
Lain turned to her Emperor. "Emperor Androximus, we lost the primes. The energy disruptions were too much, and then we fired the main cannons and-" "Where did they go!" Androx's voice seethed with anger, escaping his lips as an infuriated hiss. His bladed wings and his long fingers twitched with barely contained rage.   
  
"Well, they were thrown of onto another multiversal pathway. And since I can't find them on the scanners, they must be in an area that we haven't explored yet." In the multiverse, the space between universes wasn't empty. It was a spiderweb of tunnels and paths that led from one universe to others. An infinite highway that weaved and twisted and turned. The multiverse was also largely unexplored, and Androx held only a small portion of the explored territory. The MFA seemed large, but it paled in comparison to the sheer infinity of the multiverse. The infinity that six lost humans now traversed alone and without guidance.  
  
The pull on the six friends had lessened, and it now seemed that they were flowing along instead of being rushed on one path. Ari kept his eyes shut and his arms firmly around Sam's neck as he returned the favor by having his arms wrapped around Ari's waist. Finally, the motion seemed to cease, and then he was falling. And he landed on something.  
  
Inuyasha led the group of Shikon shard hunters along the dirt path laid out in front of them. The mood was altogether light and comfortable on this sunny spring day in feudal Japan, and the hunters had planned to relax for a bit. All shards and no play make Hanyou, exterminators, monks, semi-normal girls, and cute little fox demons all VERY, VERY dull people indeed! Well, the plan was to relax, but things were going to turn out quite stressful, VERY stressful. A glowing disk/door/portal thingie of a startling red light appeared over the group. Inu looked up. "What the hell's that thing?" That's the last thing he thought at the moment, because just then a screaming girl was dropped on his head.  
  
Ari opened one eye tentatively and looked around. They were on a road of some sort. An old dirt road by the looks of it. And he was laying on something, something that turned out to be his Sami-chan. Ari stood hastily. "Sami-chan?! Daijobu ka? Are you okay?"  
  
"Urrgh. Yeah Ari. 'M okay. What about you? Where are we?" Ari's answer never came as they heard a yell from Daphna. "Ohmigod! I'm, like, SO sorry mister..." Her speech faltered as she realized just who she had landed on, and who the group that was staring at them was composed of. "Ho-HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! I LANDED ON INUYASHA! And There's Kagome, Hey Girl!. Shippo, AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, CUTE! Sango, can I see your boomerang! And It's Miroku! I can't have your child, I'm taken! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!"   
  
All of this was said in one breath, and was in one loud, squealing, voice. From the stares, a mixture of angry, curious, confused, and amused, being directed at them. It was apparent that our little group of six average teens had some explaining to do. But how do you explain something you don't understand yourself?  
  
A/N: FINALLY! Don't flay me for being late! My muses will take care of that for you. (A very angry looking team of Ryoko, Gene, Testament, Heero, and Zelgadis is seen behind him.) Oh well, chapter two is up! And I'm working on Secret Admirer. The next chapter will be up within the week. Oh yeah, and don't fling bunnies at semi trucks. It only makes the bunnies mad. Ja ne! 


End file.
